Kurama's Mental Half
by chibi-luvers
Summary: YYHIYDBZ xover but mainly YYH. What if Kurama had a female chibi other half that wasn't exactly... sane? Along with her friends that are not so much more sane. In this story, Youko and Kurama are two different people and Kuronue is in it. Mostly humor.
1. Character Info

Hey! This is our 5th story. This is about Kurama and his chibi mental half which is me. The way she acts is exactly how I act... sometimes. There will be some OCs that are based on my friends. In this story Youko and Kurama are two different people. This is going to be a YYH/IY/DBZ/WR crossover but it is mostly YYH. There is also some Kuwabara bashing. I got some help from Ryu no Youkai and she is also part of the story. Enjoy and please review. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes that are part of this story and I don't own any of the OCs except Becky because the rest are my friends.  
  
Character info:  
  
**Name**- Becky. Age- 5 years.

**Race**- Chibi, ½ Saiyan, ½ Kitsune youkai.

**Gender**- Female

**Description**- Becky is Kurama's mental half. She can go to SSJ and SSJ 2 and control plants like Kurama. She's crazy most of the times but she is also smart at times. She's also very sarcastic at times but very serious when it comes to fighting.

**Appearance**- Becky is 3 feet and 4 inches tall, has black straight hair that goes to her shoulders, and brown eyes.

**Pets**- Icarus, and Chobi from DBZ.

**Weapons/Attacks**- **W**: Rose that turns into a whip or sword **A**: Ki attacks.

**Name**- Ryoko.

**Age**- 12,000 years but looks 12.

**Race**- ½ Goddess ½ Ryu Youkai.

**Gender**- Female

**Description**- Ryoko is Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's adopted younger sister. She's crazy at times, but very scary when angered, and also has an unusual random habits. Ryoko is Lady of the eastern and northern lands, heir to heaven, and has control over dragons and creatures.

**Appearance**- Ryoko is 4 feet 6 inches tall, has straight black hair and blue highlights that goes a little past her shoulders. Has red eyes with black specks, claws, and dragon wings. Pets- Hell Crows, Dragon army, Wolf pack, Plushie army, and a hawk.

**Weapons/Attacks**- **W**: Katanas, Feather Blades, Hiraikotsu, Mallets, and books. **A**: Sakura Mist, Imaginary bombs, and Magic.

**Name**- Shelli.

**Age**- 35,000years but looks 17.

**Race**- ½ goddess, ½ black artic kitsune youkai.

**Gender**-Female

**Description**- Shelli is the goddess of elements which is: wood, fire, water, metal, electricity, earth, and air. She is very serious when she's mad and when really pissed dead calm. But when mixed technically bipolar.

**Appearance**- Shelli is about 5 feet 5 inches, mid long calf ebony hair with red and silver streaks. Very toned and has dark tanned skin. She has green eyes with golden specks Pets- Medium sized falcon.

**Weapons/Attacks**- **W**: Scythe, Set of 10 daggers** A**: Powers

**Name**- Eve.

**Age**- 13 years

**Race**- ½ neko youkai, ½ kitsune youkai.

**Gender**- female

**Description**- Eve is a cookie lover that's really clumsy. Sometimes she's kind of stupid, hyper after eating sugar and slow in jokes. She hates Eric (OC) and can't spell.

**Appearance**- Eve is 5 feet and 1 inch tall. She has shoulder length black hair and black eyes, has braces. In demon form she looks like an untransformed Kirara from Inuyasha only with black fur and brown eyes.

**Pets**- None

**Weapons/Attacks**-** W**: Twin blades.

**Name**- Raven

**Age**- 16 years.

**Race**- ½ silver kitsune youkai, ½ midnight kitsune youkai with miko powers

**Gender**- Female

**Description**- not really friendly to people she doesn't know, pretty quite most of the time, has a scarf fetish, is a thief with Kuronue, she is Youko's mate

**Appearance**- 5 feet and 9 inches tall, black hair with two silver strips in the front, bright green eyes. In her demon form she has black hair that goes to the floor, hair can also change to silver, one silver eye and one red eye that changes colors (pretty much any color but never the same color at the same time) Pets- a fox that is black with a silver tail and looks like her when she is in her fox form but has ice blue eyes while her eye color changes, a raven she calls Birdey that she likes a lot

**Weapons/attacks**- **W:** bow and arrows, katana, throwing stars, daggers

**Name**- Rochelle (Elle)

**Age**- 16 years.

**Race**- human, white sage

**Gender**- Female

**Description**- normally very quiet, calm, extremely collected- to the point of where most people would call her emotionless, but she laughs when something is funny to her (practically everything), she is Becky's babysitter after Kurama quit.

**Appearance**- 5 feet 3 inches, slender build, dark brown hair with blond streaks and a red undertone, blue/grey/green/gold eyes, pale skin Pets-a lioness named Shishi, a white tiger named Tora, and a fox named Uma

**Weapons/attacks**- **W**: staff, dagger, and a long pole with a curved blade on top **A**: mainly blue magic, some black magic, spells

**Name**- Eric

**Age**- 13 years.

**Race**- wolf youkai

**Gender**- Male

**Description**- uses tough guy act to hide emotions, kind of self-centered, not good at dealing with huge problems, tries to be funny a lot of the time, can be mean, rude, and/or aggressive

**Appearance**- black hair, brown eyes, has braces

**Pets**- none

**Weapons/attacks**- n/a

**Name**- Toad King

**Age**- 20 years.

**Race**- toad youkai

**Gender**- Male

**Description**- stupid, arrogant

**Appearance**- 6 feet 9 inches tall, slimy, icky

**Pets**- army of toads

**Weapons/attacks**- n/a


	2. Becky meets the YYH gang

Hey! I hope u enjoy the first chapter of this story. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes that are part of this story and I don't own any of the OCs except Becky because the rest are my friends. This goes for all the other chapters.  
  
Chapter 1- Becky meets the Yu Yu Hakusho gang  
  
"Kurama! You said you were going to baby-sit me!" the little chibi know as Becky shouted. Becky was tugging on the pant leg of her baby-sitter, Kurama. Kurama sigh and bent down to the same eye level as Becky.

"I can't baby-sit you today. I have a job to do," Kurama tried to explain to the chibi.

"How about I go with you? Come on! I can fight, I'm a Saiyan! And I will finally be able to meet your friends and leave this house for once! Please, please, please, please!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top!!" whined Becky.  
"No! It's not safe for you to go on missions with me and my friends. Besides, you can stay home and read a book." Kurama said while going out the door.  
"But I don't wanna read a book. Books are boring!" whined Becky while Kurama shut the door. Becky pouted. Suddenly, Becky's face lit up. "I'll just follow him," whispered Becky to herself.  
Becky ran out the door and started flying to where she sensed Kurama was. She spotted Kurama in a forest, so she landed and hid behind a tree. She peeked out from behind the tree and saw a orange haired man arguing with a black haired man whose hair reminded her of Vegeta. On the floor, next to them was a slicked back, black haired man, holding his stomach and laughing really hard. 'That guy's psycho' thought Becky. Then she saw a blue haired lady talking to Kurama.  
Becky jumped when all of a sudden the blue haired lady yelled, "Alright everybody, let's go see Koenma." Then out of nowhere a blue portal appeared. Everybody jumped into the portal and Becky came out of her hiding spot from behind the tree. 'This is so cool!!' thought Becky while jumping into the portal.  
Becky landed in front of a big door and saw Kurama and his friends going through the door, so she followed before the door closed. Becky looked at everything around her in awe and before she knew it, she was lost. 'Uh-oh' thought Becky.  
Then an ogre came up to her and asked, "How did you get in here, little girl?"  
Becky punched the ogre in the face the yelled, "I am not little!!" That caught the attention of all the ogres around her and they started running towards her. "Uh-oh," said Becky. 'I hope Kurama doesn't find out about this or else I'll be in big trouble.' She thought. Becky got into a fighting stance and the ogres started attacking her. One minute later all the ogres in that area were in a pile next to Becky.  
  
With Kurama and the gang

Koenma was explaining about the mission when all of a sudden an ogre ran in.  
"Koenma sir, there is a little girl beating up all the ogres in a section," said the ogres. "A little girl? You can't even handle one little girl? What would happen to me if a giant attacked us?" explained Koenma. "Well, the little girl is very strong," replied the ogre. "Yeah, whatever. Botan! Bring the kid in here," yelled Koenma. Botan flew off to get Becky.  
  
With Becky  
Becky was wandering around spirit world when Botan came up to her. Becky looked up at Botan. "Hey, your that lady that was with Kurama," explained Becky.  
Botan looked confused, "You know Kurama?"  
Becky nodded. Then Botan asked, "Can you follow me?" So Becky followed Botan and made it to the front of Koenma's office. Becky looked up at Botan. "Where are we?" she asked. "We're at Koenma's office. Come on! Let's go in!" replied Botan.  
Becky followed Botan in the room. "Koenma sir, I got the little girl," Botan told Koenma. Becky was looking around the room in awe and didn't hear the 'little' comment. She suddenly spotted Kurama and jumped on his lap and hugged him.  
"Kurama! It's you! I was so scared, I followed you and your friends here but I got lost and then all these monsters started attacking me, so I had to fight back or else I would have gotten hurt and then I saw this lady and she bought me here to meet some guy named Koenma but your right here so I'm not lost anymore!" Becky said really fast. She said it too fast for Kurama or anybody else to understand so Kurama just said, "Uh... yeah." 'She hangs out with Goten too much.' thought Kurama. "Anyways," Kurama said, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at home and read a book!"  
"But books are so boring and I wanted to meet your friends, so I followed you here but then I got lost and these monsters started att-," Becky started explaining but Kurama interrupted her. "Ok, you don't have to go into that again," he said.  
There was an awkward silence then suddenly Koenma asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "Kurama, who is that girl?" "Well..." he started but was interrupted by Becky. She jumped out of his lap, stood on the floor and said, "I'm his other half!"  
Everything was quiet for a second and then Yusuke yelled, "YOUR OTHER HALF!?!?!?! Kurama, since when did you have an other half?!?" "Since I was born," replied Becky. Kuwabara finally decided to speak up, "So, how old are you kid?"  
Becky walked up to Kuwabara and stepped on his foot really hard while saying, "I AM NOT A KID!! I'm pretty sure I am more mature than you are."  
"Becky!! Don't hurt others especially not a human, you know how powerful you are," scowled Kurama. "I'm sorry but you know I hate it when people call me little or a kid and I thought he could handle it since he does go on the missions with you," replied Becky while looking down on the ground. "He may go on missions with us but he just screws up for the rest of us," replied Hiei. Becky looked at Hiei then at Kuwabara, who was on the floor rubbing is hurt foot, she then looked back at Hiei and said, "If he's no help, how about I join the team?"

Kurama decided it was time to speak up so he said, "I don't think so Becky." "Awwww, why not Kurama? I'm way stronger than you guys," whined Becky. "Because your too small and wouldn't you rather play with Goten and Trunks?" replied Kurama. "Your no fun and you always say I'm too small for everything and besides I'm sure Trunks and Goten would want to join me. The only reason they can't is cause Chichi and Bulma won't let them. But you'll let me right?" replied Becky using the puppy dog pout that she learned from Goten. "No," replied Kurama. 'Maybe I haven't mastered it yet, that's why Kurama isn't falling for it.' thought Becky. Becky pouted.

"So the kid's name is Becky, huh?" this time it was Yusuke who called her a kid. Kurama was holding Becky back before she could step on his foot or hurt him. Becky was struggling to get out of Kurama's grasp but Kurama wouldn't let go, so she just settled for growling and glaring at Yusuke.

Koenma, finally deciding that they should go on their mission, spoke up, "Ok, I think its about time we start on the mission."

"Right, so what do we have to do this time toddler," replied Yusuke. Becky giggled at the name Yusuke called Koenma. Koenma deciding to ignore the toddler remark and Becky's giggle went on to explain the mission.

"Well, a demon has stolen a very powerful object from the Lady of the eastern and northern lands and-," Koenma started explaining but was cut off by Becky.

"You mean somebody stole something from Ryoko? Who would do such a thing? That is so mean," Becky said.

Koenma was shocked. "You mean you actually know her?"

Becky nodded. "Of course I do, she's my friend."

Koenma decided to continue his explanation, "Anyways, you four have to help her get it back and figure out who stole it."

Becky turned to Kurama, "Can I come? Please, please, please! Pretty please with a cherry on top! I wanna go see Ryoko again and I could help on the mission since that orange haired guy's foot is hurting. PLEASE!!"

Kurama finally gave in, "Fine, you could come but don't get lost."

"Your not really thinking about letting the brat go, are you Kurama?" said Hiei.

"Well.. yah. She knows Ryoko, so maybe it would be easier to find her and Becky is very strong," replied Kurama.

"Hn"

"Alright, let's go! Ryoko, here we come!" said a very excited Becky.

Well, I hope you like the first chapter. Please review and tell me how you like it. In the next chapter, you'll meet Ryoko 


	3. Becky's Friends and the mission starts

Hey! Here's the next chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed. I hope I get more reviews for this chapter. I forgot to mention that Kuronue is also in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes that are part of this story and I don't own any of the OCs except Becky because the rest are my friends.  
  
Chapter 2- Becky's friends and the mission starts  
  
Botan opened up a portal to Makai. "Good luck you guys," she yelled and then flew away. "Alright, let's go!" Becky said excitedly and jumped through the portal. Kurama jumped in next and then Yusuke. Kuwabara's foot was still hurting, so Hiei pushed him through the portal then jumped in. On the other side, Becky came out and then Kurama. Yusuke was next and then Kuwabara, who landed flat on his face. Becky was laughing at Kuwabara when Hiei came out and landed on him. Kuwabara got up and started glaring at Hiei.

> "What was that for, shrimp?" Kuwabara yelled.

> "Well, you wouldn't move so I decided to help you," Hiei replied.

> "But my foot still hurts. That kid is really strong," he replied.

> "Who are you calling a kid, you ugly giant?!" Becky yelled.

> "Becky, don't hurt him," scowled Kurama.

> "Fine, but the next time he calls me a kid, he will regret it," Becky said angrily.

Becky walked up to Yusuke while Kuwabara was trying to beat Hiei up. She tugged on his pant leg. Yusuke looked down at Becky and said, "Hey." Becky looked up at Yusuke and asked, "So mister, what's your name?" "I'm Yusuke, that is Hiei," he said pointing to Hiei, "And that is Kuwabara but we all call him Kuwabaka." "Okay, thanks Mr. Yusuke." Becky said and walked back to Kurama.

> "Hey Kurama, let's go, I wanna see Ryoko," Becky said.

"Sure, Hiei, Kuwabara, stop fighting, we have a mission to complete," Kurama yelled to them. They started walking with Becky leading the way since she knew where it was. Then suddenly, she stopped. "Hey Becky, why'd you stop?" asked Kurama. 

> "Cause now we go up," she said pointing to the sky.

> "How do you suppose we go up?" asked Yusuke.

"We fly, of course how else do people go up?" Becky said not knowing that they couldn't fly.

> "If you haven't noticed, we can't fly!" yelled Yusuke.

"Well, then.... I can fly you all up," said Becky, her mood going from confused to happy, "Just hold on and you won't fall." 

"No way am I trusting some chibi to bring me all the way up there!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Fine, then you two can stay here while we go see Ryoko and then I can tell Koenma that you two aren't doing your job," replied Becky.

> "Fine, we'll go," said Yusuke.

Kurama held on to Becky's left hand and Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand. Yusuke held on to Becky's right hand and Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's hand. "Okay everybody, hold on tight," and with that said Becky blasted off towards Ryoko's castle in the sky. Kuwabara was heard screaming the whole way up and Yusuke was asking Becky if she was strong enough to hold them all the way up. 

> "Of course I am, I'm a Saiyan," Becky replied.

> "What the hell is a Saiyan?" asked a confused Yusuke.

"It's a race from another planet and we're there!!" Becky said landing on a cloud with a castle in front of them. 

Becky knocked on the door and Ryoko answered it. "RYOKO!!" Becky yelled and ran up to her. "BECKY!!" Ryoko said and hugged her, Becky hugged back.

"You and your friends could come in, everybody else is here," Ryoko said and walked inside. Rochelle, Shelli, Eve, and Eric were sitting on the couch in the living room. "Hey everybody," Becky yelled. "Hey!" everybody said back. "So, where's this Lady of the eastern and northern land?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

Ryoko got angry and bit Kuwabara's hand. "AHHHHH!! What was that for?" he asked. "I am the Lady of the eastern and northern land," Ryoko replied.

> "What?!? But your just a kid," Kuwabara said.

"What were you expecting? An old hag?" Ryoko replied coldly and stepped on Kuwabara's foot. Kuwabara fell on the floor nursing his hand and foot. 

> "Let's just start on the mission," Kurama said.

> "So, what did they steal and who stole it?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, they stole all my weapons and Raven, Youko, and Kuronue was the one that stole them just because she's mad at me, she goes and steals my stuff," replied Ryoko. When Ryoko mentioned Youko, the YYH gang looked at Kurama strangely. 

> "Hey Kurama, isn't Youko your demon form," Yusuke asked.

> "Yes, he is," Kurama replied.

> "Well, then what's he doing separate... from you?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Ohh, I know. You see, one day Trunks, Goten, and I accidentally stepped on his garden of roses and then he got really mad and then all of a sudden there was a BOOM and a bright light and when the light disappeared, there was Youko and Kurama. Isn't that so cool?" replied Becky. 

> "Um... yeah. Nice explanation, Becky," Kurama said.

"What's explanation mean?" Becky asked confused. Kurama sweatdropped. "Never mind."

> "What about Youko's partner, Kuronue?" Yusuke asked.

"Actually, I don't know how he came back to life. He just appeared one day," replied Kurama. "Oh, I know. You see, Mr. Youko looked so lonely so Trunks, Goten, and I decided to gather the dragonballs and wish Mr. Kuronue back to life so Mr. Youko would have a partner again," Becky replied. 

"Okay... since that mystery is solved let's get on with the mission. So, who's gonna help catch your friend?" Yusuke asked. "EVERYBODY!! Now, let's go!" a excited Becky replied.

Becky started running towards the door but then suddenly stopped. "What's the matter, Becky?" Kurama asked. Becky turned around and said, "Uh... which way do we go?" "Go to where you can sense her, Becky," replied Elle. "OK!" With that she flew out the door and into the air, concentrating on where Raven might be. "Found them!" she yelled. She flew off and Ryoko, Elle, Shelli, Eve, and Eric followed, leaving Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara behind. "Hey! What about us?" Kuwabara yelled. Becky flew back and rubbed the back of her head and grinned sheepishly (like what Goku, Gohan, and Goten do). 'She's been hanging around the Sons too much' Kurama thought. "Well, you 4 can ride Icarus and Chobi. They're Gohan and Goten's pet but they are my pet too," Becky replied. 

> "Who's Icarus and Chobi?" asked Kuwabara.

"You'll see," she replied. Then Becky whistled (I can't whistle in real life (). A few seconds later, two dinosaurs landed next to Becky. 

> "Are y-you sure it's s-safe on those things?" Kuwabara studdered.

> "Of course, I've been on them thousands of times."

Kurama and Hiei got on Chobi and Yusuke and Kuwabara got on Icarus. Becky flew off and everybody else followed her. They landed in a forest. Now all they had to do was find Raven, Youko, and Kuronue in the forest.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks.


	4. The Start of Some Beautiful New Friendsh...

Hey! I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoyed the last one. Well let's get on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes that are part of this story and I don't own any of the OCs except Becky because the rest are my friends.

Chapter 3- The Start of Some Beautiful New Friendships

Everybody was walking around the forest until they saw a cave. Inside you could see three people doing something. "Hey, maybe they're in there," said Kuwabara stupidly.

"Jeez, what was your first clue," replied Yusuke sarcastically.

"Well, there are three people in there," Kuwabara once again replied stupidly. Everyone just sweatdropped at his stupidity.

"Well, let's go. I didn't come here to just stare at them," Hiei said impatiently.

Everybody walked into the cave. The 3 people inside the cave turned around and stared at them. Then one of them spoke. "What the fuck are you people doing here?" they heard a female voice say.

Ryoko decided to speak up, "Raven, you stole my weapons!!!"

"Well, you stole my sword first," replied Raven.

"Wait, this is why we stole her stuff?" asked Youko, who finally decided to speak up.

"Well, yeah," replied Raven.

"Why don't you two just give each other's sword back," Shelli said.

"Fine," Raven and Ryoko said together.

"Wait! So everything is solved now? We don't even get to fight? What kind of a stupid mission is this?" asked Yusuke angrily. Everybody just looked at Yusuke and nodded. He just sighed and started following the group back to Ryoko's castle.

Everybody sat in the living room and got to know each other better but it ended up in a couple of fights. Kuwabara was trying to beat Hiei up while Yusuke was laughing and Kurama tried to stop the fight. Raven was yelling at Youko while Kuronue was laughing at him. Eve was yelling at Eric about how stupid he is and Becky, Elle, Shelli, and Ryoko were just sitting there watching with amusement.

"Let's go home now," Becky said.

Everybody stopped arguing and nodded. They all walked out the door and flew down. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were riding on Chobi and Icarus again. They went through the portal back to Ningenkai. They all went home and decided to meet up tomorrow.

Next day

Everybody meet up at the park and were deciding where to go. "Let's go get some ice cream!!" shouted Becky. Everybody agreed to that and went to the ice cream shop.

Everybody except Becky ordered their ice cream. It was finally Becky's turn to order. "I'll have 5 large double deckers, please," Becky replied. The waitress was shocked at how much she ordered. "Are you sure you can eat all that?" she asked. "Of course I can," Becky replied.

Becky handed the waitress the money that Kurama gave to her and went over to wait for her ice cream. It turned out that Hiei ordered the same exact thing at Becky, so they had a contest. "Are you sure? I mean who would be stupid enough to challenge a Saiyan to an eating contest?" Becky said. "Believe me, Hiei will win. You have never seen him eat ice cream before, he eats a lot and when I say a lot I mean A LOT. Isn't that right Kurama?" said Yusuke.

Kurama didn't reply, he just sat there with amusement shown in his eyes. The ice cream contest began and they were both eating at the same pace (a/n: 00 can you imagine Hiei eating as fast as a Saiyan?). On the forth bowl, Hiei stopped with his eyes wide and then he started holding his head. Becky looked up from her ice cream and stared at Hiei then said, "Brain freeze."

Becky continued eating with everybody just staring at her in shock. Then Becky asked Hiei while pointing to his last ice cream, "Hey, are you gonna eat that?" Hiei just shoved it in front of her and she took it. "Thanks," Becky said.

All of a sudden, Ryoko started laughing at Hiei. Hiei growled and said, "Baka onna."

Ryoko growled and they started calling each other names, while everyone else just watched except Becky who was eating her ice cream.

'This is the start of a beautiful friendship' Shelli thought.

"Shithead!"

"Bitch!"

All of a sudden, Ryoko tackled Hiei and they started fighting. Shelli sweatdropped. 'Or not' Shelli thought.

Well, there's the third chapter. I hope people enjoyed it. I hope to get at least 5 more reviews before I update so please give some reviews. Thanks!!


	5. The Muffin Man?

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had writers block. This chapter is dedicated to my friend because its almost her birthday and she wanted me to update. So, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes that are part of this story and I don't own any of the OCs except Becky because the rest are my friends.

Chapter 4- The Muffin Man? (I don't own.)

After they got kicked out of the ice cream shop for fighting, everybody decided to take a walk around the park. While they were walking, Becky started humming the tune to The Muffin Man song.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and asked, "Becky, what are you doing?"

"I'm humming the Muffin Man song," Becky replied.

"I can see that, but... why?"

"I don't know. I just like the song."

Everyone just stared at her weirdly and then stared at Kurama with a raised eyebrow. Kurama just shrugged so they continued walking.

Half an hour later, Becky was still humming the Muffin Man song. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!" an annoyed Hiei yelled. Becky quickly shut up, afraid that she would get in trouble if she didn't.

After half an hour, Becky couldn't take the silence anymore so she started humming The Muffin Man again. A little kid with his mom walked by and Becky went up to them. "Do you know the Muffin Man?!" Becky shouted/asked. "Come on honey, let's go before you catch the disease she has," with that the woman dragged her kid and walked away. While she was walking away, Becky shouted, "MENTALNESS IS NOT CONTAGIOUS MISS!!" Kurama smacked his forehead while mumbling, "What is she doing?"

Everybody else just laughed except for Hiei, who only smirked. Kurama pulled Becky away from where she was standing.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"I was only wondering if they knew the Muffin Man," Becky replied.

Kurama sweatdropped. 'Where did she learn about the Muffin Man? Probably from Trunks or Goten' he thought. "Right.. just don't do it again," he replied.

"OK!!" shouted an excited Becky.

"What are you so excited about?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing, why would you think I'm excited about something?" asked a curious Becky.

"Cause you shouted ok," replied Kurama.

"Oh.... that..... I just do that sometimes," Becky said with a big smile on her face.

"Ok...." Kurama replied.

"If you two are done with your pointless conversation, can we go now?" Hiei complained.

Everyone started walking around the park again in silence until Becky started humming The Muffin Man again. She heard Hiei growl so she shut up. After a half hour Becky got tired of the silence so she started singing it instead of humming it.

"Do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man? Do you know the muffin man who lives on Drury Lane?" Becky sang. Hiei growled again.

"Oh, yes, I know the muff-" Becky started to sing again before Kurama covered her mouth.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Becky. You see, Hiei has a short temper so he gets mad easily and you singing the song makes him mad." Explained Kurama.

Becky nodded her head and turned around. When she turned around she saw a playground and her eyes lit up.

"Ohhhhhh..... a playground!!!" Becky said while running towards the playground. Kurama ran after her but before going he turned around to everyone and said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Raven, Youko, Kuronue, Elle, Eve, Shelli, and Ryoko followed Becky to the playground. Everyone else went home.

Elle and Eve stood by to watch them play and Youko was pushing Raven on the swing. Kuronue was just standing there and Shelli and Ryoko were playing on the see-saw.

Becky was running around playing on the slide and the swing and just about anything that was there. Kurama was trying to calm her down but he got tried and gave up so he went to stand next to Elle and Eve and they talked for awhile. After about an hour, Becky got tried and ran up to Kurama. She pulled on his pant leg and Kurama looked down.

"What is it Becky?" he asked.

"Can we go home? I'm tired." Becky said with a yawn.

"Sure. Just say bye to everyone first." Kurama replied.

"Ok. Bye everyone!!!" Becky said and waved to all of them.

"Bye," everyone else said.

Kurama and Becky left and so did Raven, Youko, and Kuronue. Ryoko, Shelli, Elle, and Eve stay a little while longer and talked and then they went home.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **Please review.**


	6. Becky’s New Friend

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated, but I don't know if people are reading my story besides my friends. If you are reading my story, please review so I know.

**PLEASE READ!**

In this chapter and other chapters, my friend will be making guest appearances and I just need to tell you a little about her.

**Name:** Melissa

**Age:** 5

**Race:** Inu Youkai

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** Melissa is one of Becky's best friends. She acts really crazy when she is with Becky. Becky and her like to have verbal fights but only pretend fights.

**Appearance:** Melissa is 3 feet 4 inches tall. She has brown, reddish, and blondish straight hair and brown eyes. She wears a pink pimp suit with tall pink pimp shoes. In her demon form, she has dog ears like Inuyasha that are the same color as her hair and a tail the same color as her hair.

In this chapter we will be saying what, yeah, and ok like Lil Jon but we do not own and I do not own Punk'd and we might use other stuff but we do not own anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes that are part of this story and I don't own any of the OCs except Becky because the rest are my friends.

Chapter 5- Becky's New Friend

The next morning, the door bell rings. Kurama gets up and walks down the stairs to answer the door but Becky runs passed him and gets there before him. Becky opens the door and sees her friend Melissa.

"Melissa! What it do?" Becky said.

"Nothing. What it do with you?" Melissa replied.

"Same here," Becky said.

Becky stepped out of the way so Melissa could enter the house.

"So, what are you doing here?" Becky asked.

"Well, my mom said I could spend the day with you," Melissa replied.

"Cool, you could meet my other half and all his friends."

Melissa and Becky walked into the kitchen and saw Kurama cooking.

"Kurama, I'd like you to meet my friend Melissa. Melissa, this is Kurama. So, can Melissa hang out with us today?" Becky asked Kurama.

"Just as long as Yusuke and the others don't mind," Kurama answered.

"I'm sure they won't."

After they ate breakfast, they all went to the park. Melissa and Becky were playing in the park while everyone else just sat down and talked. All of a sudden they hear Becky and Melissa argue so they look over at them.

"Well, you have no friends," Melissa said.

"More than you," Becky replied.

"Ohhh. That was focked up."

"I know. Hey, how come they are looking at us like that."

Melissa looked over at them and yelled, "WHAT?"

"OK!" Becky said.

"YEAH!" Melissa continued.

Both Melissa and Becky started laughing.

**Over where the YYH gang are**

Everybody looks at Kurama.

"What?" Kurama asks. After Kurama asked that, they could hear an 'OK!' and 'YEAH!' coming from Becky and Melissa.

Everyone sweatdrops. "You have such a weird other half and her friend is weird too," Yusuke told Kurama.

"IF YOU WANNA SEE WEIRD GO LOOK IN A MIRROR!" Becky and Melissa both shouted over to Yusuke. Yusuke just kept quiet and Becky and Melissa are heard laughing.

**Back with Melissa and Becky**

Becky looked over at Melissa and said to her, "Let's punk them."

**"**Ok," Melissa replied.

"So, how are we gonna punk them?"

"Well, lets…"

**Back with the YYH gang**

Kurama looked over to where Becky and Melissa last were… but they were gone.

"Where did Becky and Melissa go?" Kurama asked, stopping everyone from their conversation. Everyone looked to where they last were and then back at Kurama. They paused and then quickly stood up.

"We have to go look for them," Botan said.

Everyone split up to look around the park. Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara went one way while Kurama, Hiei, and Botan went the other way.

**Up in a tree**

"So, should we punk each group or all together," Becky whispered.

"How about all together when they can't find us and they regroup," Melissa whispered back.

"Ok, now we gotta wait."

Well, that's all for now. Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. How do you think the YYH gang are gonna get punk'd? The more reviews I get the sooner I update. Tell me how you like my new friend also. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Punk'd!

Hey! Sorry that I didn't update over spring break, but I had homework to do. Well I'm back now and got a new chapter up. Just saw the season finale of Punk'd. Sorry if the Punk joke sucks cause when I typed chapter 5 I had a really good Punk joke but then I forgot once I started typing this so I had to make it up off the top of my head. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes that are part of this story and I don't own any of the OCs except Becky because the rest are my friends. And I own nothing else that is going to be in this chapter that's not mine. Like Punk'd and the Lil Jon phrases.

Chapter 6- Punk'd!

While the YYH gang was looking for Melissa and Becky, those two went to the spot by the trees where they were going meet up. Melissa and Becky took off their shoes and put them on the ground. Then they made dog prints near it and put ketchup everywhere to make it look like blood.

"This is going to be great!" Becky said excitedly.

"Yeah," Melissa agreed.

After they were done setting everything up for the prank, they went back to hiding in a nearby tree. About half an hour later, the YYH gang met back up at the meeting spot.

"Did anyone find them?" Kurama asked.

"Nope," Yusuke said.

"What if something happened to them?" Botan asked worriedly.

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves. Becky is quite strong," Kurama replied.

"Uh… guys, what's that?" Kuwabara asked pointing to something near the trees.

They all walked over to it and found the Melissa and Becky's shoes with 'blood' covering it and the dog tracks.

"Oh my god! They've been eaten by dogs!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I'm sure this is just a coincidence," Botan said now scared.

"I'm sure Botan is right. I mean what kind of dogs eat people?" Kurama said.

"Hello! What about dog demons," Kuwabara said stupidly.

"Baka, dog demons don't eat people," Hiei replied.

"So then what could have happened to them?" Keiko asked.

"Maybe they just left there shoe here and dogs came by with something in their mouths or maybe they were getting chased by dogs and fell and had to get back up so fast that they forgot their shoes or maybe kid eating dog demons are after them or maybe--" Kuwabara said but stopped when he hear a voice behind him.

"Or maybe we are right here and all of you just got PUNK'D!" Becky and Melissa yelled together.

"Ahhhh! Ghosts! They've come back from the dead to haunt us because we didn't protect them!" Kuwabara yelled stupidly.

"We're alive you idiot. We just Punk'd you guys," Becky said.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke turned to glare at Becky and Melissa while Botan and Keiko just looked relieved.

After seeing their glares, Becky turned to Melissa and said, "Uh-oh. I think we should run right about now."

Melissa turned back to Becky, "Ya, let's do that." Becky and Melissa run off in the direction away from the angry teens.

"Man, Ashton Kutcher's pranks are so much better," Melissa said.

"Ya, cause he has more to work with and he doesn't get in trouble for it," Becky replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't have pretended we were eaten," Melissa said.

"Ya, but it was worth it! We should get our own Punk'd show," Becky said.

While they were talking during their run, Hiei came up behind them and dragged them back to the group.

Kurama glared down at Melissa and Becky, "What were you two thinking? If that was supposed to be a joke it was not funny. Do you know how worried we were about you two?"

Becky and Melissa both looked at each other and then put their heads down and Becky said, "We're sorry. We didn't mean to worry anyone."

Kurama kneeled down in front of Becky and hugged her, "Its ok, just never do that again."

Becky hugged him back and replied, "Ok! We'll never do that again!" (a/n: Awww, isn't that sweet. I thought it was so I just wanted to put it in.)

They spent a few more hours at the park, without anymore pranks, and soon it started getting dark. Kurama suggested they all have dinner together at a restaurant. They all agreed so they started walking there. On the way, they met up with Elle, Ryoko, Shelli, Raven, and Eve so they decided to join them.

When they got there, they started ordering food. Everyone was arguing on what to order so Keiko decided to ask Becky.

"Becky, what would you like to eat?" Keiko asked.

"Uhhhh. Ten plates of everything please!" Becky answered smiling brightly.

Keiko's eyes went wide. "Don't you think that's a lot for all of us?"

"It's not for all of us, silly. That's only for me! I don't know what you all want." Becky replied like it was no big deal. Keiko's eyes went even wider and she decided to just stay quiet.

Next to her Yusuke sat laughing. "It's okay Keiko. Becky eats a lot. She's a saiyan," he whispered to her.

Keiko looked at him and whispered back, "What's a saiyan?"

"I don't really know myself, but I do know that they eat a lot and are strong." Yusuke replied.

"And we're from another planet and are supposed to have tails that look like a monkey's tail." Becky said to them.

Yusuke turned to face Keiko, "And apparently they have good hearing."

Keiko just nodded.

They all ordered the food and after two hours of talking and eating, they asked for the check.

"I got it!" Becky yelled reaching for the check.

"But we can't have you pay for the food we ate… even though you did eat most of it… but that's beside the point! You're only five years old! How can you have that much money?" Kuwabara said.

"Of course I have money, how do you think I feed myself?" Becky replied.

"Uhh… Kurama?" Kuwabara said stupidly.

"And where do you think Kurama gets the money?" Becky asked while giving Kuwabara an Are-you-really-that-dumb look.

"Please Kuwabara, stop arguing with Becky and just let her pay, you'll never win," Kurama replied.

"Ya, listen to Kurama, I heard he's the smart one of the group," Becky said.

So Kuwabara finally let Becky pay the check and they all went home.

That was a bad ending but I wanted to get the chapter out. Hope you enjoy it! Please review.


	8. Truth or Dare part 1

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… I've had major writers block. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7- Truth or dare

Over the next few months, everybody got to know each other better. One day when everyone was hanging out at Kurama's house, Raven decided to suggest playing truth or dare. Everyone agreed except for Hiei, but he was forced to play.

"Me first!" Ryoko said, "Kurama, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kurama replied.

"I dare you to do the chicken dance," Ryoko said.

He sputtered a bit after she had said that before he calmly nodded his acceptance already plotting his revenge on Ryoko for making him do this. While Kurama was doing the chicken dance, everyone was laughing except Hiei who just smirked and Becky who was giggling.

Becky held up a camera, "Smile for the camera, Kurama," and Becky took multiple pictures of Kurama doing the chicken dance.

"I want a copy of that," Ryoko, Elle, and Raven said at the same time. Becky nodded.

"Ok Kurama, your turn!" Becky said.

"Right, Hiei, truth or dare?" Kurama asked.

"Dare," Hiei replied.

Kurama thinks for a minute and then smirks, "I dare you to take Ryoko out on a date."

Hiei shares a look with Ryoko before he says and she shouts at the same time as him, "I refuse to lower myself to associating with that arrogant/egotistical bastard/girl!"

Shelli got a look on her face and said, "Since you two so strongly deny it, you must like each other and really want to go out with each other!"

"Yeah, also, a dare is a dare and if you don't go through with it, you will forever be known as Mr. Scaredy Cat," Raven agreed, directing that last comment to Hiei.

Hiei thought about it for a second and then glared at everyone and said, "Fine, but I refuse to continue playing this stupid game," and he went to sit in the window sill.

Ryoko, on the other hand, was still not happy, "Wait a minute; I am still not going out with him! It's not my dare so I don't have to do this."

Everyone decided to ignore Ryoko since they all knew she was just in denial.

Raven decided to get the game started again, "Since Hiei's not playing anymore and it was his turn, I call dibs on it. So… Ryoko, truth or dare?"

Ryoko choose dare thinking that everyone was fine with her not going on a date with Hiei since nobody said anything when she refused the 'offer.'

Raven smirked, "I dare you to go on a date with Hiei. Ha! Now it is your dare, so you do have to go out with him."

Ryoko growled and then glared at Raven and mumbled, "Fine," and asked Shelli truth or dare.

"Truth," Shelli replied.

Ryoko thought for a minute then asked, "What are your feelings towards Sesshoumaru?"

Shelli smirked and replied, "I'll tell you when you're old enough to hear what I feel for him."

Ryoko looked disappointed and pouted saying, "What a sucky reply."

Shelli ignored her and asked Yukina truth or dare.

"Dare," Yukina replied hesitantly.

Shelli smirked and said, "I dare you to kiss Kurama on the lips for 3 minutes."

Kurama and Yukina both looked at each other and then blushed.

I'm ending this chapter right here for a couple of reasons:

1. I want reviews.

2. I need more dares and truths for the next chapter.

3. And lastly, I'm lazy.

Well, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Bye!


End file.
